Charlotte
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Apa yang paling dirindukan oleh kedua pria ini ketika mereka tidak berada di rumah? Pelukan mesra? Atau sebuah karangan bunga? Salah. Bukan itu yang mereka rindukan, melainkan sebuah kue dingin dengan isian stoberi buatan istri mereka... Kise x OC & Kuroko x OC.


**Charlotte by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Tak ada keuntungan yang Yukira ambil dari fanfic ini & 1 OC (Rizuki Kinomoto/Rizuki Kuroko) owned by Rizuki Sakura Kuroko-nee. **

Doumo. Kali ini, Yukira kembali menulis romance

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

Seorang pria berambut pirang keemasan sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar bandara. Hari ini, ia baru saja tiba setelah menerbangkan para penumpang selama berjam-jam dari Paris. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, namun itu sama sekali tak mengurangi senyumnya yang memesona para wanita yang melihatnya.

"Kise-kun, nanti kita pergi ke restoran, yuk!" ajak salah seorang pramugari yang berkerjasama dengan Kise pada penerbangan kali ini.

"Ah, maaf. Hari ini aku mau langsung pulang-ssu," Kise menolak permintaan sang rekan dengan sopan.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, titip salam sama Michiko ya!" wajah Kise langsung merona dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar bandara. Di sana, Kuroko sudah menunggunya.

"Kita ke rumahku, yuk." Ajak Kuroko.

"Eh? Kenapa ke rumahmu-ssu?" Kise bingung.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri." Jawab Kuroko _flat._

"Beritahu aku-ssu!"

"Kepo amat."

" _Hidoi-ssu!"_

"Sudah-sudah." Kuroko menyudahi pertengkaran kecil mereka. "Kita langsung pergi saja. Kasihan Kiki-chan dan Kise-san, mereka pasti sudah lama menunggu."

Kise sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Kuroko. Michikocchi? Sedang apa dia di sana? Batinnya. Namun ia segera melupakannya dan segera masuk mobil Kuroko.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kuroko's home._

Rizuki dan Michiko sedang sibuk berkutat di dapur. Kedua wanita muda ini membuat _strawberry charlotte_ sebagai hadiah atas kepulangan Kise dari negeri asal penganan tersebut.

"Ke mana Ryouta-kun? Dari tadi dia belum datang." Tanya Michiko sambil melihat ke arah jendela.

"Mereka masih di jalan," jawab Rizuki. "Tetsuya-kun bilang kalau mereka sebentar lagi akan sampai." Michiko hanya menghela napas sambil menata stroberi di atas krim keju bercampur _strawberry puree._

"Sudah selesai!" pekik Michiko senang.

"Bawa kuenya ke ruang makan." Sahut Rizuki yang sedang menata meja makan. Dengan ceria, ia membawa kue tersebut ke meja makan dan mulai memotongnya dengan hati-hati. Selesai dipotong, Michiko menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas.

' _For My lovely husband, Kise Ryouta-kun'_

"Ah, manisnya~!" Rizuki memekik pelan ketika melihat kertas berisi tulisan Michiko di salah satu potongan kue. _"Nee_ Michiko-chan, bolehkah aku menuliskannya juga untuk Tetsuya-kun?"

"Boleh." Michiko memberikan secarik kertas dan pulpen kepada Rizuki.

* * *

Pekerjaan mereka di ruang makan akhirnya selesai. Saat ini, mereka hanya duduk di meja makan menunggui kepulangan suami mereka.

Ting tong

"Tunggu sebentar." Sahut Rizuki sambil membukakan pintu.

" _Tadaima-ssu!"_ Kise langsung menghujani Michiko dengan pelukan mautnya.

"Huaaa, sesaaaak!" Michiko langsung melayangkan tinju mautnya ke arah perut Kise dan sukses membuat sang pilot mengaduh kesakitan.

"Lho, Tetsuya-kun? Kau dimana?" Rizuki sibuk mencari Kuroko.

"Aku disini, Kiki-chan." Sahut Kuroko datar.

"Huaaaa! Jangan ngagetin, dong!" seru Rizuki.

"Kita langsung ke ruang makan, yuk." Ajak Michiko. "Ada teh sama _strawberry charlotte."_

* * *

"Enak sekali-ssu~!" pekik Kise sambil memakan potongan _charlotte-_ nya.

"Ini enak sekali, Kiki-chan." Sahut Kuroko.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Rizuki dan Michiko bersamaan.

"Ryouta-kun," panggil Michiko.

"Apa-ssu?" Kise meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja.

"Aku... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu..." Michiko berdiri sambil memegangi kedua tangan Kise. Kalau boleh jujur, wajah Michiko sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Jika kau ingin mengatakannya, katakanlah." Ujar Kise lembut. Michiko langsung menatap Kise sambil tersenyum.

"Ryouta-kun... aku... hamil..." mata madu Kise langsung membulat. Tangannya mulai gemetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Spontan, Kise langsung memeluk Michiko.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan..." kata Kise terisak. "Akhirnya Engkau mengabulkan doa kami..."

Sementara itu, Kuroko dan Rizuki yang melihat sahabat mereka saling berpelukan hanya tersenyum. Rizuki langsung mengelus perutnya yang membesar.

"Kau dengar itu, sayang?" tanya Rizuki pelan. "Kau akan punya teman. Dia adalah anaknya sahabat Papamu semasa SMP. Jadi, berteman baik dengannya, ya."

"Michikocchi, terima kasih." Kata Kise setelah melepas pelukannya. "Akhirnya penantian kita selama 2 tahun terbayar lunas dengan kehadiran anak ini."

Michiko tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu menarik tangan Kise ke arah perutnya yang masih rata.

"Hai sayang. Ayah sudah pulang." Bisik Kise ke arah perut istrinya. "Ayah janji akan selalu menjagamu apapun yang terjadi. Jadilah anak yang baik dan jangan membuat Ibumu susah, ya. Ayah menyayangimu."

Michiko terharu mendengar perkataan sang suami untuk bayi yang berada di rahimnya. Ia segera menghapus air matanya dan kembali memegang tangan kanan Kise.

"Ayo kita makan kue lagi."

Siang itu, sepotong _strawberry charlotte_ telah menjadi saksi bisu atas deklarasi kehamilan Michiko. Kisah yang sangat sebanding dengan manisnya _dessert_ asal Prancis tersebut yang seolah-olah menggambarkan kesan yang lembut dan manis untuk perjalanan cinta 2 pasang insan yang menantikan kelahiran anak yang nantinya akan menjadi sahabat seperjuangan di masa depan, seperti Kise dan Kuroko semasa di Teiko dahulu.

~ End ~

 **Huaa, ini apaan coba?! Kok bisa sepotong kue jadi kisah romantis gini?! Hehehe, Yukira emang terinspirasi dari kue** _ **strawberry charlotte**_ **untuk menulis fanfic ini. Membayangkan rasanya aja udah bikin ngiler, apalagi kalo ditambah dengan kisah cinta yang manisnya bikin diabetes ^_^**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


End file.
